Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lockers and, more particularly, to weather resistant coin operated lockers.
2. Description of the Invention Background
A variety of different methods and apparatuses have been developed for securing personal possessions in public areas. One apparatus that has been developed is a coin operated locker for storage of personal possessions. Such a locker commonly includes two vertical parallel side panels, a vertical rear panel attached to both side panels, a top and a bottom, thereby creating a storage compartment enclosed on five sides. The front of the locker typically has at least one lockable door. A front-mounted coin operated locking mechanism and a coin receptacle located beneath the locking mechanism in a channel are also common components of such lockers. The walls and door of lockers are typically fabricated from flat rolled steel, welded by a skilled mechanic, and arranged along horizontal and vertical planes. The locking mechanism in a typical application maintains the door in an unlocked condition until a coin is inserted therein. Once a coin is inserted into the locking mechanism, a key in the locking mechanism may be rotated to lock the door and then the key may be removed. The key must then be reinserted in the locking mechanism to unlock the door. When placed in the unlocked position, the key of the typical locking mechanism may not be removed unless another coin is inserted. The coin receptacle is typically situated alongside the storage compartment or beneath the storage compartment. Coins that are inserted into the locking mechanism are directed into the coin receptacle where they accumulate until they are periodically removed. Such lockers are commonly found grouped together to provided many separate storage compartments for use by a number of people. Such lockers, however, are not suitable for outdoor use because their steel construction deteriorates rapidly in such conditions. Such steel lockers are, furthermore, disadvantageously heavy and expensive to fabricate. Front-mounted locking mechanisms are disadvantageous because they may be vandalized by prying. In addition, a channel-mounted coin receptacle is disadvantageously small and, thus, will overflow unless emptied regularly. The time and skill required to weld a locker together is another disadvantage of a conventional locker.
Another common problem with known lockers is that they often become soiled by way of spills that occur therein, by foods that melt and stick to the compartment or by other means. Such soiling often prevents a locker from being reused until the soiling has been discovered and removed because items placed in a soiled locker may in turn be soiled. Known lockers are also disadvantageously difficult to clean. Pressurized water generally may not be directed into previous steel structures because of the potential for rusting of the structure, particularly in areas that cannot be easily dried. In addition, previous structures having a flat lower surface or shelf tend to retain spilled material and other impurities thereon. Furthermore, when a flat shelf becomes soiled, other items placed on that soiled shelf are likely to become soiled themselves, thereby placing the soiled locker, for all practical purposes, unusable until the impurities are discovered and removed.
Therefore, there is a particular need for a locker that is suitable for outdoor use. There is also a need for a locker having a locking mechanism that is not susceptible to prying. There is, furthermore, a need for a locker that has a large coin receptacle that is not prone to overflowing. There is also a particular need for a locker that prevents spilled material and other forms of impurities in the locker from contacting personal possessions later placed in the locker. There is also a need for a locker that may be easily cleaned by directing pressurized water from a hose or other device into the locker storage compartment. There is additionally a need for a locker having a storage compartment that is configured such that liquids spilled or sprayed in the compartment will drain from the compartment. There is also a need for a locker that is strong, lightweight, and that may be produced inexpensively.
In accordance with a particularly preferred form of the present invention, there is provided a locker. The locker comprises a first side wall having an interlocking portion, a second side wall having a first interlocking portion engaging the interlocking portion of the first side wall and a second interlocking portion, and a third side wall having an interlocking portion engaging the second interlocking portion of the second side wall. The locker may also have at least two side walls that are cut from the same stock.
A coin receptacle for a coin operated locker is also provided. The coin receptacle comprises a channel having a cross-section and at least one coin operated locking mechanism, and defining an opening through which coins may fall, and a coin tray disposed below the channel having a cross-section greater than that of the channel. In a particular embodiment, the coin receptacle may further comprise a coin deflector mounted in the channel for deflecting coins into the coin tray.
A coin receptacle locking mechanism for mounting on a frame is also provided. The coin receptacle locking mechanism comprises a key operated barrel, a cam attached to the barrel, and a lock bar attached to the cam. The cam includes at least three lobes, wherein the first lobe engages the frame at a first point, the second lobe engages the frame at a second point, and the third lobe is pivotaly connected to the lock bar which engages the frame at a third point when the barrel is placed in a locked position. The coin receptacle locking mechanism may further comprise a tray attached to the locking mechanism and having a notch that engages the frame when the tray is placed in a closed position.
A self draining locker shelf is also provided. The shelf includes a member having a sloping surface and a perimeter, a plurality of parallel ribs upstanding from the sloping surface and defining a channel between each pair of ribs and above the sloping surface, and a rim attached to the perimeter of the member, wherein said rim has at least one opening in fluid communication with each channel. In one embodiment, the shelf also includes at least one interlocking member formed on the rim for slidable engagement with at least one complimentary interlocking member of a frame.
In addition, a locker door is disclosed, wherein the locker door includes a front cover, a backing member, and top and bottom caps. The front cover includes opposed interlocking members and the backing member has second opposed interlocking members for engagement with the opposed interlocking members of the front cover, whereby the front cover and the backing member define a gap therebetween. The top cap includes at least one ridge, wherein the top cap ridge is fitted within the gap between said front cover and said backing member and the bottom cap has at least one ridge, wherein bottom cap ridge is fitted within the gap between the front cover and the backing member.
A lock for a locker is also disclosed. The lock comprises a support member having an outward facing surface and an inward facing surface opposite the outward facing surface, and a locking mechanism attached to the inward facing surface.
A method of manufacturing a locker is also provided. The method comprises cutting a first wall from a first material to a desired length, cutting a second wall from the first material to the desired length, cutting a third wall to the desired length, and slidingly engaging the first, second and third walls.
A method of limiting access to a locking mechanism on a locker is furthermore provided. The method includes positioning the locking mechanism adjacent an inward facing surface and fastening the locking mechanism to the locker.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior lockers. The present invention is suitable for outdoor use, is strong and simple to manufacture, and may be formed primarily of light weight plastic if desired. A feature of the locker of the present invention is that it prevents spilled material and other forms of impurities in the locker from contacting personal possessions later placed in the locker. Another feature of the locker of the present invention is that it may be easily cleaned by directing pressurized water from a hose or other device into the locker storage compartment. It is also a feature of the present invention that it provides a storage compartment that is configured such that liquids spilled or sprayed in the compartment will drain from the compartment. An additional feature of the present invention is that it includes a large coin receptacle and a locking mechanism that secures the coin receptacle on each of four sides. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.